Old Enemies Rise
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: One night going home Daisy has a weird feeling she's being followed. She doesn't want to worry anyone, but what if there was a real problem and tat she doesn't know about. XD enjoy
1. Ra Ra Ra Go Nightside

Daisy pov

I was walking home one day after school when I heard something come up behind me. I turned around hoping to find my werewolf boy friend, Ryan, but when I looked behind me there was nothing there. I decided to continue walking. This sort of thing kind of happens everyday. My town, Nightshade, is like a supernatural hot spot. You can find things from blood suckers to invisible people.

I kept walking home when I heard something, foot steps, behind me. Was someone following me and why? I had just found out about my abilities last year and was no good with them, but I still felt like I was being watched. This was defiantly weird. With that I popped out my cell phone and called Ryan.

"this is Ryan" I heard a masculine voice say.

'Ryan, hey this is Daisy, where are you?" I asked him

"football practice, was I suppose to pick you up?" he asked

"No I just had this feeling someone was following me so I wanted to see if it could be you." I responded quickly to try to not make him worry.

"are you ok? i can always leave early and take you home.' great I made him worried. I felt so stupid.

"No don't worry that is exactly what I don't want you to do, just go to practice ok, I'll be fine" I put on my best 'I'm fine' voice I could.

"are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, ok? Go do your thing."

"ok? bye" he still sounded less worried

"bye"

As I shut the phone off I had that feeling again. I know some of the citizens of Nighshade were not in best "relationship" with me. I have caused enough trouble over the years for them physic or not. I decided maybe I could call Rose or Poppy to pick me up at Slim's. I mean it couldn't hurt right?

I called Poppy and after the thirtieth ring i decided to just call Rose. I flipped my phone on quickly and called her. Weird, Rose didn't pick up. She always picks up unless she told us beforehand she had a meeting or something.

Well, after that I decided why not try Sam, I mean we are friends and all. i flipped the phone back up and found her in the contacts. After about ten rings she picked up.

"Hey Sam, could you pick me up at Slim's, I have this weird feeling" I asked her

"sure what's wrong?" Great another person worried

" nothing just a feeling, can you do it?" I asked

"sure just get there soon, ok?"

"Ok meet you there" I hung up the phone. I continued walking. I was about a mile away from slim's when I felt it again. I turned around for the third time that night, but this time I saw it. It was my worst nightmare! It looked like our old cheerleading coach. I know she was dead or should have been. I heard a laugh, one of those evil laughs from the movies. I would love to say I fought her ,but I bolted.

All I could think of as I ran was, how is she back. She had been haunting my dreams along with everyone else I had stopped.

I took a left and was in the ally way behind Slim's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell any moment she as going to suck the spirit right out of me. Then she did. You know that feeling when you run for an hour straight. Now times that by ten and you're not even close to how it feels.

I collapsed to the ground. I was so tired and kind of depressed ( must be a spirit losing thing ). I curled into little all trying to get away.

She just laughed " give the council message that I and few others want revenge, and we will have it!"

I used all my remain energy and called for help, than I blacked out.


	2. Worried Werewolf Boyfriends Are a Pain

I woke up in a strange place. For a minute there I thought she had taken me, but didn't she want a message shared? I sat up, I saw booths and a jukebox. I focused some more and realised I was in Slim's. I sat up quickly and saw three worried faces. Great Ryan was here, I was never going to live this down with him. I turn my head to see Sam was here, along with Flo.

"oh hey guys." I tried to sound as calm as possible. No need to worry them further, and I would never be one of those panicky girlfriends either.

"Daisy, what happened? I drove up and you were laying there out cold, and then I thought I saw..." Sam trailed off.

"well you're not wrong, couch was here." I responded answering the question in everyone's minds.

"I thought you killed her? How is she back? What does she want?" Sam started running off the never-ending list of questions.

" Sam give Daisy a minute ok, calm down." Flo told Sam. Today she was wearing a shit that said **If Its Tourist Season Why Cant We Shoot Them. **Not the best thing to wear when you work at a diner, but it was her style.

Ryan finally spoke up "Daisy, you had me really worried, I should have come to pick you up! Why didn't I just pick you up!" He shouted.

"Ryan, I'm fine just a little shaken up is all. Maybe tired, but still I'm just fine. I need to go to the counsel" I tried to calm him down.

"To report it, you betcha. I'm driving you and your never leaving my sight." Ryan said starting to help me up.

"No to report it to carry a message. She um told me to carry it on." I said

"wait what message?" Sam asked.

"she has brought so friends and she wants revenge, and she will have it." I explained.

"Ok now you are never leaving my side. If they want revenge then you're the perfect target. After all you've done for the town, they hate your guts, like vampires hate garlic." Ryan stated.

"Oh come on, what if i have to go to the bathroom?" I said trying to lighten the mood, which was really up there.

"you know what i mean Daisy, I'm going to call your sisters to meet us there." Ryan said whipping out his phone, but was closed by Sam.

"no Ryan, I'll do it. The last thing they need is a worried werewolf boyfriend panicking on the phone. Go ahead, I'll tell them where to go. Sam said bringing out her phone.

"Fine!" Ryan said with huff and left.

"wow testy boyfriend" Sam remarked.

"oh shut it Sam, you've had a ton of those" I said making a sad face and leaving.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Well this was a weird yet fun chapter. I hope you enjoyed! XD XD XD XD XD XD**


End file.
